jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
InGen's List
InGen's list was a list of every animal they cloned. Also, there were some Dinosaurs that InGen didn't put on their list, so the public wouldn't know about them. Known Prehistoric Animals on InGen's check list This list only contains prehistoric animals from the novels and films. Movies= .]] *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Baryonyx'' *''Brachiosaurus'' * Ceratosaurus *''Compsognathus'' * Corythosaurus *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Dimorphodon'' * Edmontosaurus *''Gallimimus'' *''GeosternbergiaIs classified under its synonym ''Pteranodon sternbergi * Herrerasaurus *''Mamenchisaurus'' * Metriacanthosaurus *''Microceratus'' *''Mosasaurus maximusThe ''Mosasaurus that resides in Jurassic World is identified as Mosasaurus maximus in RaptorPass 10 Mosasaurus. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Pteranodon'' * Suchomimus *''SpinosaurusOddly was not mentioned on InGen's List despite it being recreated. *Stegosaurus'' *''Triceratops/''Torosaurus''In Dr. Laura Sorkin's journal she observed the crests of InGen's recreation of ''Triceratops growing larger and developing holes. It is unknown if the clones for Jurassic World have this metamorphosis like the first clones. *''Troodon pectinodonIdentified as such by Dr. Laura Sorkin. This species is fictional and only exists in the movie canon. Though "pectinodon" is derived from an actual troodonid genus of , so it could be possible that ''Pectinodon was classified as a species of Troodon in the movie canon. *''TylosaurusThe mosasaur created for Jurassic Park is identified as ''Tylosaurus in Dr. Laura Sorkin's journal. *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' Uncertain *''CarnotaurusGenetic material of ''Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, and Rugops was in possession of InGen by 2014 and was used in the creation of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex. However, it is unknown if the dinosaurs used in the hybrid's creation were ever recreated by InGen. *''Giganotosaurus'' *''Majungasaurus'' * MuttaburrasaurusMuttaburrasaurus appears on nr. 68 of the Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards. * Proceratosaurus''Seen on the Jurassic Park brochure and the Cold Storage Room. * '' * Segisaurus''Seen on the Jurassic Park brochure. |-|Novels= *Apatosaurus/''Camarasaurus *''Carnotaurus'' *''Cearadactylus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Dryosaurus'' *''Euoplocephalus'' *''Hadrosaurus'' *''Maiasaura'' *Giant dragonflyIt is unknown if these dragonflies are Meganeura or a close relative or if they were dragonflies whose size was altered, like the dwarf elephant of the Pachyderm Portfolio. *''Microceratops/''Callovosaurus *''Mussaurus'' *''Ornitholestes'' *''Othnielia'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Procompsognathus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Styracosaurus'' *''Triceratops serratusThe ''Triceratops species recreated by InGen in the novel canon is identified as Triceratops serratus by the narrator of the Park Drive. Today material belonging to Triceratops serratus was reassigned to the species T. horridus. *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''VelociraptorWas identified by Dr. Henry Wu as ''Velociraptor mongoliensis, but reached the size of . Uncertain *''CoelurosaurusThere was an egg in the hatchery of Jurassic Park presumed to be ''Coelurosaurus, which is a nonexistent dinosaur that is most likely just another name for Coelurus. |-|Novella= ''Jurassic Park Adventures InGen's List is the same as the first three films in the Movie Canon in the ''Jurassic Park Adventures trilogy, but there are some exceptions as listed below. *''Carnotaurus'' *''Diplodocus'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Iguanodon'' Genetic hybrids Hybrids made by InGen only appear in the movie canon. NOTE: This does not include the hybrids from Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect as the scientists who created those hybrids were not associated with InGen. *''Indominus rex'' - Hybrid between Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor, Cuttlefish, and several other organisms. *''Karacosis wutansis'' - Hybrid plant.Masraniglobal.com - InGen Technologies (Novemeber 19, 2014) Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/index.html Uncertain *''Stegoceratops''Seen on a computer screen inside the Innovation Center of Jurassic World, but it is unknown if it was ever created. Other organisms In the movie canon, InGen recreated Cretaceous-era Algae that was used in Sunrio's tequila.JurassicWorld.com - Eat. Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/plan-your-visit/eat/ References Category:InGen Information